A Feel
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Ketika dusta di balas dusta untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang semu, apakah itu akan berhasil bertahan? Ketika Chanyeol mendustai Baekhyun akan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun juga mendustai pikiran dan perasaannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan semu mereka. Chanbaek/Chansoo. Yaoi/GS. DLDR. RNR juseyo


**A FEEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **ChanSoo** **/ ChanBaek**

 **GS / Yaoi**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan datang ke pesta mereka, Baek?" Richard bertanya pada Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Setelan jas dan kemeja hitam yang ia pakai memperjelas suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak harus datang jika itu sulit." Richard membawa Baekhyun duduk ke sebuah kursi panjang di ruang tamu. Ia harus meyakinkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi ke acara yang tidak mereka inginkan itu.

"Aku harus, Park," jawab Baekhyun tegas namun dengan nada lemah yang ia keluarkan. Matanya terfokus pada foto di meja kecil yang ada di depannya. Siapa sangka mereka yang ada di foto itu mengkhianatinya sejauh ini.

"Kenapa, Baek? Itu hanya akan semakin menyakitimu!" Pemuda itu tetap mencoba menghentikan niat Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Mereka temanku, jika kau lupa," lirih Baekhyun masih memandangi foto tersebut.

"Teman yang menghianatimu," geram Richard. Tanpa bisa dicegah ingatan Baekhyun kembali membuka semua kenangan lama. Biarkan luka itu kembali menganga untuk saat ini.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan semua berawal. Itu tidak terlalu jelas. Pertemanan itu berjalan belum cukup lama. Hanya sebuah pertemanan biasa yang mereka lalui dengan berbagai candaan. Namun, siapa sangka sebuah rasa tumbuh seiring dengan lamanya pertemanan itu terbentuk. Sebuah rasa yang menjadi awal dari rasa-rasa lainnya yang mengikat dua diantara tiga hati.

.

.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _"_ _Saengil chukkaehamnida.. Saengil chukkaehamnida.. Saranghaneun Chanyeollie.. Saengil chukkaehamnida~ Happy birthday, Park Channyeol." Alunan nada indah itu keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang memegang kue ulang tahun. Senyum manis telah merekah diwajahnya sejak tadi. Ketika lagu berhenti, ia menyodorkan kue tersebut tepat ke depan sosok jangkung yang sejak tadi berdiri menunggunya._

 _"_ _Ayo, make a wish dan tiup lilinnya, Chan!"_

 _"_ _Semoga kamu tidak bosan berteman denganku." Setelah selesai mengutarakan harapannya, Chanyeol meniup lilin dengan angka 21 yang ada di atas kue tersebut. Pemuda manis di depannya terkekeh kecil merasa konyol dengan kelakuan teman jangkungnya itu._

 _"_ _Permintaan macam apa itu? Dasar doby konyol!" Baekhyun -pemuda itu- tertawa renyah setelah menyimpan kue tersebut di atas meja di dekatnya. Merasa lucu dan konyol dengan Chanyeol yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjadi temannya._

 _"_ _Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, Baek?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa itu._

 _"_ _Tidak, Chan. Hanya saja terdengar lucu," jawab Baekhyun masih diselingi kekehan kecilnya._

 _"_ _Apanya yang lucu? Aku hanya berharap agar kau tidak bosan dengan pertemanan ini. Perjalanan kita masih panjang dan jauh, Baek."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin aku bosan berteman dengan orang sepertimu, Chan. Kamu lucu dan konyol. Nah sekarang potong kuenya. Aku sudah lapar." Baekhyun menyerahkan pisau kue kepada Chanyeol. Meminta agar pemuda itu segera memotong kuenya._

 _"_ _Kado untukku mana?" Bukannya memotong kue seperti yang Baekhyun pinta, Chanyeol malah menagih kadonya ketika ia tak melihat kotak kado apa pun yang Baekhyun bawa._

 _"_ _Uhm, maaf, Chan. Aku tidak sempat mencari kado untukmu, seharian kemarin waktuku habis untuk menyiapkan kue ini. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, kukira kau sudah memiliki semuanya. Kue ini saja tidak apa kan?" Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"_ _Kau melupakan hal terpenting, Baek. Mana ada ulang tahun tanpa kado. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."_

 _"_ _Ck, dasar doby baka! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Kuenya kutarik lagi, aku bawa pulang." Baekhyun mengambil kue yang tadi ia simpan di atas meja._

 _"_ _Belum spesial kalau seperti ini, Baek. Kuenya jangan ditarik lagi, aku akan menghabiskannya." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol merebut kue itu darinya. Apa lagi ketika sahabatnya itu memakan kue buatannya dengan lahap._

 _"_ _Lalu yang spesial itu bagaimana, Chan? Aigoo, aku tidak akan menariknya lagi. Makan pelan-pelan kau seperti anak kecil saja, doby!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat krim kue menempel di sudut bibir Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Yang spesial itu kita jadi satu, Baek. Terima kasih, kue nya enak." Kalimat itu meluncur lurus dari bibir Chanyeol disertai dengan senyum menawannya. Membuat Baekhyun tercekat gugup._

 _"_ _Jadi satu? Maksudnya?"_

 _"_ _Boleh aku minta kadoku sekarang, Baek?" Setelah membersihkan remah-remah kue dan sisa krim di mulutnya, Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau menjadi kadoku tahun ini, Baekkie. Aku menyukaimu. Pertemanan ini hanya sebuah jembatan agar aku bisa dekat denganmu. Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin mengubah status pertemanan kita. Be mine, Baekkie?" Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia merasa asing dengan setiap kata yang ia dengar dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu biasanya melakukan hal-hal konyol di depannya. Tapi sekarang apakah dia sedang berbuat konyol lagi? Ataukah dia serius? Baekhyun bingung harus merespon seperti apa._

 _"_ _Eum, apakah ini bagian dari leluconmu juga?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _"_ _Tidak. Kali ini aku serius, Baek. Be mine, Byun Baekhyun?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol mempertegas ucapannya._

 _"_ _Eum, i'am yours, Chan."_

.

.

Baekhyun paham cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Baekhyun paham cinta itu sejalan dengan rasa takut. Takut dikecewakan, takut kehilangan, dan takut merasa sakit nantinya. Baekhyun juga paham cinta itu tak beda jauh dengan rasa sakit. Ia memiliki pemikiran bahwa berani mencintai berani tersakiti. Namun, ia belum menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sepenuhnya mempunyai keberanian untuk itu.

Tidak semua cerita cinta dibumbui kebahagiaan. Tidak semua cerita cinta juga dibumbui rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Karena itulah sejak awal Baekhyun menutup diri dari rasa itu. Tapi entah mengapa kedatangan Chanyeol merubah Baekhyun secara total.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu menerima Chanyeol, Baek? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" Luhan -sahabat Baekhyun sejak lama- menatap sanksi pada Baekhyun. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana Baekhyun, dan keputusan Baekhyun sekarang membuatnya terheran-heran luar biasa._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Hyung. Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu batasku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Hyung."_

 _"_ _Apa hatimu sudah siap? Apa sepenuhnya kau sudah melupakan masa lalu?"_

 _"_ _Itu sudah lama, Hyung. Jangan khawatir." Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Luhan untuk tidak khawatir._

 _"_ _Jika kau belum sepenuhnya melupakan masa lalu dan sekarang malah mencoba menerima Chanyeol, jika dia tahu kau hanya akan membuatnya kecewa, Baek."_

 _"_ _Aku sudah melepaskannya, Hyung. Semoga dengan kehadiran Chanyeol bisa membuatku benar-benar melupakannya."_

 _Namun ekspektasi tak sesuai dengan realita. Kekhawatiran Luhan memang terjadi, tetapi kepada objek yang berbeda._

.

.

Mata dibalas mata. Cinta dibalas cinta. Dusta dibalas dusta. Semua ada timbal baliknya. Baekhyun tahu jika dia memilih untuk membuka hati kembali peluang untuk mengalami kejadian yang sama sangat besar. Namun, entah mengapa ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan, Baekhyun menyanggupi begitu saja. Hingga suatu hari Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya dia berada 'disana'.

.

.

 _Weekend, hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan dan menyegarkan pikiran. Banyak orang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di cafe, bioskop, taman bermain, atau tempat refreshing lainnya. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat tergesa memasuki sebuah cafe. Ia melihat ke sekililing ruangan yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan pengunjnung. Pupilnya menangkap sosok jangkung yang duduk di sudut ruangan tengah melambai padanya._

 _"_ _Maaf, Chan, aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus menemani Luhan Hyung membeli sesuatu." Dengan nafas putus-putus Baekhyun menjelaskan alasannya pada Chanyeol yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum geli._

 _"_ _Duduk dulu, Baek, baru bicara. Lihatlah kau seperti kakek tua penderita asma. Nih minum dulu." Chanyeol memberikan minuman yang telah ia pesankan pada Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Thanks, Chan." Baekhyun meminumnya dengan rakus, hingga hanya menyisakan setengah gelas lagi. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihatnya._

 _"_ _Pelan-pelan minumnya, Baek."_

 _"_ _Aku haus sekali, Chan. Luhan Hyung memintaku menemaninya berkeliling Myengdong hanya untuk mencari gelang couple sebagai hadiahnya untuk Sehun. Itu membuat kami lupa waktu dan aku pun harus berlari ke sini. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengatur nafas lelahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Oh iya, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, Baek. Hm... mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Chanyeol sesekali melirik pintu masuk cafe dan kemudian beralih menatap ponselnya kemudian mengetik sesuatu. Sepertinya pesan kepada seseorang._

 _"_ _Siapa memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Sahabatku. Dia orang yang baik dan manis. Tapi masih lebih manis Baekkie-ku. Kau pasti menyukainya. Dia sudah di depan sepertinya." Chanyeol melambai pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke cafe itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik dengan mata burung hantunya menghampiri meja mereka._

 _"_ _A-apa-apaan itu, aku tidak manis doby! Dasar-," Perkataan Baekhyun terputus ketika orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol menghampiri mereka. Seorang gadis dengan mata burung hantu yang menggemaskan, tubuh mungil dan rambut panjang yang bergelombang. Sangat cantik. Benarkah dia teman Chanyeol?_

 _"_ _Maaf, Yeol. Aku harus menemui beberapa dosen dulu tadi. Apa aku sangat lama?"_

 _"_ _Tak apa, Kyung. Duduk dulu Kyung aku mau mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduki. Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap bertanya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baek, ini Do Kyungsoo teman yang aku ceritakan tadi. Kyung, ini Byun Baekhyun kekasihku," ujar Chanyeol mengenalkan keduanya. Pipi Baekhyun perlahan memerah malu mendengar kata kekasih yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, dia terkejut mendengar pengakuan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang mengenalmu Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun mencoba ramah dengan teman kekasihnya itu meskipun ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya._

 _"_ _Ah ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang mengenalmu juga." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun membalasnya juga. Namun, Baekhyun heran apakah ada yang aneh dari dirinya? Ataukah Kyungoo memang begitu? Pasalnya Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo tengah pura-pura tersenyum, ia tidak tersenyum dengan matanya._

.

.

Sejak awal Baekhyun telah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada permainan cinta. Ia tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, apalah daya. Hati tidak bisa berbohong. Mata tidak bisa berdusta. Ketika waktu mengungkapkan semua yang terpendam, disanalah iblis dan malaikat menawarkan jalan.

.

.

 _Hampir setengah tahun Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol. Seperti pasangan kebanyakan, di awal mereka jadian keduanya selalu tampak bersama. Setiap akhir minggu selalu dihabiskan dengan kencan seharian. Entah itu di cafe, bioskop, taman bermain, ataupun toko buku, sudah mereka lalui. Dan kebanyakan dari kencan mereka selalu ikut satu nama lain, Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan, 'kasihan Kyungsoo sendirian', atau 'Kyungsoo juga butuh refreshing'._

 _Namun, akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Jangankan bertemu berdua, untuk bertemu bertiga dengan Kyungsoo pun Baekhyun jarang. Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berharap dia akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga. Jika ada Kyungsoo, perhatian Chanyeol selalu terfokus pada gadis itu. Seolah ada dinding pembatas antara Baekhyun dengan mereka, sehingga Baekhyun tidak mempu memasuki dunia pembicaraan mereka._

 _'_ _Doby, kau dimana? Aku di jalan menuju cafe biasa.' Ini akhir pekan. Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu di cafe langganan mereka. Hingga sampai di cafe pesan Baekhyun belum di balas oleh Chanyeol. Ia memasuki cafe itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe. Baekhyun melihatnya. Pria jangkung dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku sedang membaca buku menu yang ada di cafe itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menghampiri pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Hey, Chan! Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini," sapa Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di depan pemuda jangkung itu. Bukannya membalas sapaan Baekhyun atau bertingkah konyol seperti biasa, pemuda jangkung itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun? Maaf aku belum memesankan apapun untukmu. Ini buku menunya, kau bisa pilih apa yang kau suka," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil buku menu yang diberikan pemuda tadi. Setelah memesan beberapa menu, Baekhyun mengembalikan menu tersebut ke pelayan cafe._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan pemuda jangkung di depannya tersebut. Kemeja panjang lengan yang digulung hingga siku, rambut yang berwarna dark brown, senyum kecil yang menawan, dan mata bulat yang selalu tertuju padanya semenjak datang tadi._

 _"_ _Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Jangan lupakan nadah ramah dan suara yang penuh wibawa itu._

 _"_ _Kau juga memperhatikanku dari tadi," jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian dia terkekah ketika menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa dugaannya sejak tadi benar. Pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Aku mengenali kekasihku sendiri. Dimana Chanyeol?"_

 _"_ _Well, dia ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia memintaku untuk menemuimu di sini. mungkin dia kira kau sama seperti yang lainnya yang tidak menyadari perbedaan kami. Tapi siapa sangka kau sangat jeli dan bisa membedakan kami hanya dalam beberapa menit." Kyungsoo lagi? Bukankah terlalu banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Kyungsoo? Namun, Baekhyun mencoba berpikiran positif._

 _"_ _Begitukah? Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk ya?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa._

 _"_ _Apa dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sibuk? Kukira dia hanya bermain-main."_

 _"_ _Yah begitulah. Sepanjang minggu ini dia selalu mengeluh sibuk padaku. Eum sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, aku juga sangat sibuk omong-omong," ujar Baekhyun menekankan kata sibuk pada kalimatnya._

 _"_ _Tunggu dulu, apa kau tidak penasaran denganku? Aku sungguh penasaran denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa membedakan kami dalam waktu singkat?"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah pasti kembarannya Chanyeol. Tanpa bertanya pun setiap orang tahu jika melihat kemiripan kalian. Kenapa aku bisa membedakan kalian? Karena perbedaan kalian sangat jelas. Wajah kalian bisa jadi sama persis, namun kepribadian kalian berbeda, kesukaan kalian pun berbeda. Itu yang membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa kau bukanlah Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar. Membuat pemuda jangkung itu menatap takjub padanya._

 _"_ _Kau benar, aku Richard Park, kembarannya. Senang berkenalan denganmu Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"_ _Senang mengenalmu juga Richard. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera pergi menemui temanku. Kau lihat dia menelefonku sejak tadi." Baekhyun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada yang tertera nama Luhan disana._

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat. Kau akan kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Baekhyun terkejut melihat Richard yang berdiri terlebih dahulu._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, Richard." Tolak baekhyun dengan sopan._

 _"_ _Aku merasa tak enak Chanyeol membatalkan acara kalian secara sepihak dengan alasan tidak jelas dan menggunakan aku untuk menipumu."_

 _"_ _Ah baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku harus ke Seoul Center untuk menemui temanku."_

 _"_ _Ternyata kita searah. Aku juga harus kesana untuk membeli beberapa hal."_

 _Richard tidak seperti Chanyeol yang konyol dan lucu. Bagi Baekhyun, Richard terlihat lebih dewasa. Jika dengan Chanyeol ia akan tertawa karena kekonyolan pemuda itu, namun jika dengan Richard dia merasa takjub karena pemuda itu mengetahui banyak hal. Mereka juga tidak kehabisan topik kalau bicara. Lelucon yang Richard lontarkan juga mampu membuat Baekhyun tertawa, tetapi tentu saja lelucon Richard itu tidak sekonyol Chanyeol._

 _Mereka tiba di Seoul Center setelah lima belas menit berkendara. Baekhyun langsung menuju lantai tiga dimana Luhan berada. Sedangkan Richard, dia masih mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang._

 _"_ _Baek, kau harus ikut denganku. Kau harus lihat yang sekarang ini," ujar Luhan tergesa ketika Baekhyun baru sampai di depannya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa._

 _"_ _Kau harus melihat bahwa Chanyeol- Chanyeol? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah tadi kau ada di dalam?" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat Richard yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku Richard Park, kembaran Chanyeol." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Luhan sebelum mengenalkan dirinya dengan ramah._

 _"_ _Intinya kau bukan Chanyeol? Itu cukup. Sekarang ayo Baek, kita lihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol-mu lakukan di dalam sana." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke salah satu restoran di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol sedang makan berdua dengan Kyungsoo di tengah restoran itu. Serasa ada yang menorehkan belati pada jantungnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir gadis itu. Dunianya mendadak hening. Suara Luhan yang mengocehkan kekesalannya sejak tadi tidak lagi di dengarnya. Ia sibuk untuk menata hati dan pikirannya agar tetap berpikiran positif pada Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Mereka hanya berteman, Hyung. Mungkin mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan makan siang bersama disini. Ayo, Hyung, kita pergi. Bukankah kau mau membeli beberapa peralatan melukis?" Baekhyun terlebih dahulu keluar dari restoran tersebut. meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya berbeda. Richard yang menatapnya heran, kenapa Baekhyun sampai berkata begitu sementara ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang tengah pergi bersama Kyungsoo?_

 _"_ _Ini bukan yang pertama kali kau melihatnya, Baek. Seharusnya kau buka matamu untuk melihat perasaan mereka," lirih Luhan yang melihat punggung Baekhyun semakin menjauh. Tanpa sengaja Richard mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan._

 _"_ _Kurasa dia menyadari semuanya. Dia memahami semuanya. Mungkin dia punya alasan untuk menyimpan semua itu sendiri," ujar Richard._

.

.

Ketika dusta di balas dengan dusta untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang semu, apakah itu akan berhasil bertahan? Ketika Chanyeol mendustai Baekhyun akan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun juga mendustai pikiran dan perasaannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan semu mereka.

Tentu saja itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Setiap orang mempunyai batas masing-masing. Ketika Baekhyun telah mencapai batas jenuhnya, ia akan pergi sendiri karena ia tahu tempatnya bukan disana.

.

.

 _Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol. Mungkin pada awalnya Baekhyun memilih bertahan. Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanyalah sahabat yang terlalu akrab. Namun, hal itu tak bisa lagi ditoleransi oleh Baekhyun ketika melihat kedua orang itu memadu kasih di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Chanyeol-ah, tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Kau kekasih Baekhyun." Kyungsoo, gadis itu menahan Chanyeol yang akan menciumnya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kyungie. Perasaanku pada Baekhyun dulu itu hanya obsesi semata. Dan dia terlalu bodoh menerimaku waktu itu." Kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kau harus meninggalkan Baekhyun secepatnya. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya."_

 _"_ _As your wish, baby."_

 _Kejadian dua minggu lalu itu masih membekas dengan jelas di ingatan Baekhyun. Selama dua minggu ini ia menutup akses Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya. Baekhyun kira dengan menghilangnya dia, Chanyeol akan sadar dan mencarinya. Namun, ekspektasi tak sesuai dengan realita. Bukannya mencari Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin berani menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun sakit. Muak. Sungguh ia ingin menyudahi semuanya hari itu. Makanya, ia menghubungi Chanyeol untuk bertemu di cafe langganan mereka sore itu. Tepat pukul 03.30 sore itu Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyum menawan seperti biasa._

 _"_ _Hey, baby. Sudah menunggu lama?" Sapanya hangat seperti biasa. Tidak memungkiri bahwa hal kecil seperti itu masih saja membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan gelengan singkat. Tak berapa lama kemudian Richard Park datang dari arah belakang,_

 _"_ _Maaf, Baek, aku lama. Sepertinya aku salah makan tadi pagi," ujar Richard yang baru datang. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk ringan._

 _"_ _Richard? Kenapa kau bisa disini dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kaget kenapa kembarannya ini bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun. Kapan mereka sedekat ini?_

 _"_ _Chan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya tercipta keheningan yang cukup lama. Ia meminum sedikit cokelat panasnya untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang terlalu kering. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kenapa dulu kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung._

 _"_ _Karena takdir. Aku percaya takdir yang membuatku bertemu denganmu, takdir pula yang membuat kita berstu," jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku juga percaya bahwa takdir juga yang akan memisahkan kita," ujar Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, Chan. Perasaanmu itu hanya obsesi. Kau mencintai Kyungsoo yang sejak dulu telah menjadi temanmu." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas hingga Chanyeol tak lagi mampu untuk berkata-kata._

 _"_ _Sepertinya kau sudah tahu semuanya. Maaf mengkhianatimu, Baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauh dan meninggalkanku jika kukatakan lebih awal." Tanpa menyadarinya Chanyeol telah menorehkan satu luka lagi di hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih mencoba terkekeh dan tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Maaf, Baek. Aku mengkhianatimu setelah satu bulan kita jadian. Aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Baek." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh ia sangat lelah. Lelah akan perasaan dan pikirannya._

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak ingin kehilanganku kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, Chan. Perasaanmu padaku itu hanya obsesi semata. Singkirkan semua perasaanmu itu, Chan. Karena memang seharusnya Kyungsoo yang ada dihatimu. Hukum alam pun mendukung kalian. Tapi tidak denganku. Tidak seharusnya kau bersama lelaki sepertiku. Maaf, aku pernah menjadi penghalang dalam kisahmu bersama Kyungsoo." Baekhyun akan beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan tangannya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Kumohon jangan menjauh atau pun berubah. Tetaplah di sampingku, jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek."_

 _"_ _Jangan seperti ini, Chan. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Kau mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang di antara kalian. Hargai perasaanku, Chan. Jangan membuatku membencimu." Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pun melemah. Baekhyun memanfaatkannya untuk lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia segera keluar dari cafe itu._

 _"_ _Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusan yang kau ambil, Park Chanyeol," ujar Richard yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan mereka. ia berlari keluar cafe dan menghampiri Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Richard final. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya._

 _(FLASHBACK OFF)_

.

.

Benar kata orang bahwa cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Jika terlalu benci, bisa jadi kau akan mencintainya. Jika mencintai seseorang, suatu saat bisa jadi kau membencinya. Jikalau Baekhyun tidak membenci Chanyeol, dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Tinta hitam yang Chanyeol goreskan ke kanvas Baekhyun pasti akan meninggalkan noda walaupun dibersihkan dengan apapun.

.

.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menata hatinya kembali. Gelas kaca yang dijatuhkan ke lantai akan pecah berserakan, walaupun diperbaiki dengan seksama tidak akan sama dengan semula. Begitu pula dengan hati. Sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang hancur. Apalagi jika gelas kaca yang pecah itu belum sepenuhnya menyatu, namun masih ada tangan lain yang akan menghancurkannya.

Seolah tidak memiliki rasa bersalah, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengundang Baekhyun ke pesta pernikahan mereka. Richard yang mengantar undangan itu untuk Baekhyun merasa berasalah. Namun, dia hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Chanyeol untuk mengundang Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak akan datang ke pestanya.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau tetap ingin pergi ke sana? Jika boleh jujur, aku sangat malas berada disana?" ujar Richard dengan nada santai di sofa seberangnya.

"Tentu, aku sudah siap. Ayo, Park!"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Richard tiba di ballroom hotel yang dijadikan tempat respsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan. Bagaimana tidak, Richard Park dengan setelan jas putih gading sungguh terlihat menawan. Baekhyun yang mengenakan setelan jas dan kemeja hitam, rambut sedikit berantakan, terkesan manis dan seksi. Kedua pengantin di depan sana menegang melihat siapa tamu mereka yang datang.

"Hai Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun mencoba dengan keras untuk mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar bagus.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat menyiapkan kado apapun untuk pernikahan kalian. Tidak apakan jika aku hanya memberikan secarik kertas ini?" Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih, Baek," ujar Chanyeol terbata.

.

.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang munafik. Bohong jika ia katakan tidak merasakan apa pun ketika berada di depan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tadi. Sakit. Tentu saja. Sangat sakit bukan melihat orang yang masih kau cintai telah mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mungkin menampakan rasa sakitnya disana. Ia tidak mungkin merusak kebahagian mereka dengan tangisannya. Makanya, di balkon lantai atas yang sepi pengunjung, Baekhyun menumpahkan semua tangis yang selama ini di tahannya. Ia menangis di depan Richard yang mengusap pelan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pengantin pria, sang pemilik pesta, berada di anak tangga teratas melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sendunya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." Kembali ia membuka surat pemberian Baekhyun tadi.

 **ECLIPSE**

Pada perbatasan malam

Kumenunggu cahaya fajar di cakrawala

Berselimutkan langit kelam

Ditemani hempasan ombak mencekam

Berharap kau datang membawa cahaya

Sedang mendung menyelubungi jiwa

Kapankah kau kan tiba?

Hanyutku terhempas gelora

Badai rasa menghantam bahtera

Akhirnya kutenggelam karam di lautan rindu

Sedang kau tertutup kabut pilu

Cintamu bagai gerhana sendu

Yang hadir hanya sekejap lalu dan butuh waktu menunggu

Gerhana datang tanpa diminta

Alangkah cantik lingkarannya

Namun, kau tahu isinya apa?

Mengandung duka dan lara

Asa dan rindu menjadi latarnya

Khidmat bertemu sebentar saja

Setelah semua sirna, silakan menunggu sekian lama..

END

Hai hai, bertemu lagi dengan Jin.

Jin balik lagi ngepost ff oneshoot nih. Bagi yang ngerasa pernah baca ff ini mungkin pernah baca di fanpage chanyeology di rpw. Yup, ini salah satu ff yang menang dalam event chanyeology. ada yang tahu rpw atau Chanyeology? mari kenalan.. xixixi


End file.
